The Lawliet Primal Flames
The Seven Primal Flames are different-coloured flames that are named after most dominative species in the animal kingdom, namely,the Lion,Tiger,Gorilla,Wolf,Eagle,Shark,and the Snake with each flame having the properties that mirrors the certain animal's abilities and behaviors.They are bestowed upon the Lawliet boss and guardians. 'The Seven Flames of the Wild' 'Lion (Leone)' Color: Orange Characteristics: '''Orgoglio (Pride) '''Ability: '''Pride Factor '''Known Users: Francesco Lawliet,Yami Nightrage,Nicola Nightrage,Kei Takashima,Lawliet 4th,Lawliet 7th Description: '''Among the seven animals,the Lion holds the most powerful potential by its special trait, the Pride Factor by increasing the vitality of every other animal flame user,giving them overwhelming strength and unusual abilities such as running at the speed of a cheetah,invisibility and lack of presence,increase desolation and many more. The ability it gives to the user himself gains unknown powers that depends on the person's characteristics and traits.Two examples are Yami Nightrage's Mindbreak ability,when images he imagines come to take physical form or either makes a will possible, breaking the logics of science and Nicola Nightrage's divine blessing,the effectibility of this ability depends on his faith.The flame of the Lion's intensity depends on the Pride within the holders heart and soul. '''Appearance: The Lion's flame have two known "forms",one is the soft flames or sometimes referred to as the "Rest Flame" where the flame volume is at the medium rate of power,it appears to be more yellowish than orange.Meanwhile the hard flame sometimes referred to as the "Roar Flame" has a more darkish orange color that looks almost red,it appears like a roaring lion when is seen.This flame represents the seriousness and constant pride shown by the ring holder. 'Gorilla (Gorille)' Color: Green Characteristics: '''Vaneggiare (Rage) '''Ability: Berserk Factor Known Users: V,Magnus Greyfield Description: The most violent of all the Seven Animal Flames. Once the user cannot control his/her temper, unnatural strength can control that person's body,filling it with rage and goes on a rampage. It is said that this type of flame can be neutralized by Eagle flames and a small amount of Lion Flames.The flame of the Gorilla does not usually appear unless the holder is provoked and goes berserk.When in berserk mode,the flames become resistant to any kinds of disturbances. Appearance: Dark green in color that appears like fists crunching.Also, unlike the other Seven Flames of the Wild, Gorilla Flames is more oblique and somewhat unstable-looking. 'Wolf (Lupo)' Color: Red Characteristics: Gruppo (Pack) Ability: Pack Factor Known Users: Frozen,Daniella Southway Description: The Flames of the Wolf is the only flame that can summon multiple familiars such as wolves,hounds,and foxes from pure Primal Flames. This flame is incredibly weak without the aid of familiars. The strength and behavior of the familiars depends on the user's strong desire to exert force upon his/her body and commit a precise act of perfection especially in athletics. The Flames of the Wolf can be synergized with the flame of the Snake to increase the stealth and agility of the familiars and the holder. Appearance: Light red when familiars are not summoned. Turns dark red when familiars are summoned. Flames disappear when synergized with Snake Flames. 'Eagle (Aquila)' Color: '''Yellow,White,Black '''Characteristics: '''Predatore (Predator) '''Ability: '''Desolation Factor '''Known Users: Jay Coleman,Michael Domville Description: '''As the Lord of the Wind,the Eagle soars majestically above the rest of the world in unreachable heights sending fear to the prey below.The Flames of the Eagle is a powerful neutralizer flame that can lessen the flame density of other Animal Flame users,thus weakening them and loosing their self-confidence.Users of the Eagle Flames are known to be obsessed in cat and mouse chases.Also every Flames of the Eagle users have very sharp sense of vision letting them see clearly for over 500 kilometers. '''Appearance: The flames of the Eagle's appearance change during each time of the day representing an Eagles lifestyle. During dusk,the flames turn yellow representing the Eagle's awakening.At Noon,the flames turn White representing the Eagle's time span of hunting or soaring through the skies for leisure.At night,the flames turn grey then black representing the Eagle's time to rest and to prepare for another day. 'Tiger (Tigre)' Color: Violet and White Characteristics: Cacciatore (Hunter) Ability: Survival Factor Known Users: '''Kairyu Laeren '''Description: '''The flames said to have been harvested from a Tiger's suvival aspect. The holder is granted overwhelming survival abilities in any environments. One of these abilities include great stealth in hunting,no food intake for a long period of time,and to still live even when the deadliest toxins enter the blood vessels.The flame of the Tiger is truly one of the most powerful flames there is. It is also said that some holders of the Tiger flames become immortal. '''Appearance: The flames of the Tiger look like violet and white LPG flames that forms a tiger stripe pattern. 'Shark (Squalo)' Color: Blue Characteristics: '''Veloce (Swift) '''Ability: Bloodlust Factor Known Users: Lyrra Jane,Zipzap Description: Known for its uncontainable lust for blood,the shark is know as the most lethal creature to be dealt with in the depths of the sea. The Flames of the Shark grants the holder overwhelming haste and speed when ever the stench of blood is in the air.Also,the user of the Shark Flames can smell the scent of blood 5 miles away. Some users are known to be aggresive such as the Shrine Maiden Lyrra Jane. Appearance: Dark Blue Flames that looks like water blazing like fire. 'Snake (Serpente)' Color: '''Indigo '''Characteristics: '''Silenzioso (Silence) '''Ability: '''Ghost Factor '''Known Users: '''Rapilzy Orville,Raven '''Description: The snake is a silent hunter that stalks with zero presence. The Flames of the Snake is a quite enigmatic flame that belongs to the weirdest of the weird,granting the user the ability to construct illusions and to go into any place undetected,almost like a ghost.The flames of the Snake can be merged with the flames of the Wolf to boost the Ghost factor abilty and also granting the Snake flame user the ability to summon familiars.The darkness gives a huge advantage to the Snake flames. Conceiling the user becomes easy because in the darkness, no flames are consumed if the user is in ghost mode,illusions become more and more real.This was proven by the first generation Snake guardian,Raven. Appearance: 'Takes the appearance of dust clouds.Almost transparent indigo when illusions are constructed,and no visible color at all when in ghost mode and when merged with the Flames of the Wolf. 'The Lesser Flames of the Wild 'Bear (Sopportare)' Color: '''Greyish Silver '''Characteristics: Terras (Earth) Ability: Earth Bending Factor Know Users: Ianee,Lord Mich Description: An unusual flame that can bend the elements of the Earth.Some say that the flames of the Bear are somewhat responsible for some natural calamities that occur.This kind of flame belonged to the Thanatos Famiglia,an allied Family of the Lawliet, and is held by Ianee,the Thanatos Boss. Appearance: The flames appear to look like stones floating above a Thanatos Ring. It is greyish and somehow silver. 'Bat (Pipistrello)' Color: Red and Black Characteristics: Vulnerabilità (Vulnerability) Ability: Maime and Detection Factor Known Users: '''Mille Eastwick '''Description: An extraordinary lesser flame that are commonly used by mafiosos who excel in acrobatics. This flame can only be used when the holder's eyes are closed tight that not even a hint of light can enter the eyes.Once the user's eyes are closed, the sense of hearing becomes more powerful as that of a Bat while the sense of sight is disabled.The Flames of the Bat is a powerful flame that can detect any kind of presence even that of the Flames of the Snake. Another special trait of the Bat flames are the maime ability.The flames can send supersonic waves that can confuse the mind of other ring holders making them do random things instead of focusing on a situation.The weakness of the flames of the Bat is daylight.In the day,it is useless. Appearance: The flames look like violet and black rocks hovering above the Bat ring at night.But during the day it looks nothing more than a stone on a wooden ring. 'Fox (Volpe)' Color: '''Orange,Blue,and white. '''Characteristics: Reazione (Reaction) Ability: '''Adaptation and Sensitivity Factor '''Known Users: '''Raveneous Crescent '''Description: '''The Flames of the Fox is one of the rarest flames there is. Discovered by Raveneous Crescent herself when she travelled to the Netherlands searching for an artifact during a harsh winter inside the cave of Volpus. Apparently the flames of the Fox provides the user the adaptation ability,in which the user can adapt into any kind of environment.Another ability is the sensitivity ability,in which the user becomes ultrasensitive to the environment.This become very useful when predicting natural or man-made disasters before they occur and because of this ability,the user has a lesser life span than that of a normal human being. '''Appearance: During winter,the flames take the form of blue and white snowflakes.At summer,the flames take form of orange sparks.During spring and autumn,the flames take form of blue flowers and orange leaves. 'Camel (Camello)' Color: Brown and Orange Characteristics: Caldo (Heat) Ability: Vaporization Factor Known Users: Yami Nightrage Description:'''The Flames of the Camel grants the user the ability to make water out of nothing.The Users of the Camel Flames can survived extreme heat up to 490 °C.The oxygen intake of the user lessens because the heart lessens the need of oxygen in the blood. '''Appearance: Takes the form of brown and orange cactus spikes that form a triagular plane figure with steam coming from the top.